


Where else would I be?

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Alec Hardy, Bisexual Lucian (Underworld), Crossover Pairings, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Worth Issues, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Something stressful and dangerous happened and Alec (and Lucian) are in need of a lot of cuddling and comfort.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Where else would I be?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this last night cause I wanted some fic where Lucian is really caring and tender with a good dash of angst. and this happened.  
> don't expect much plot or anything. it's just an excuse for feels and cuddles

Lucian looked down at Alec. He was fast asleep in his arms. His face was still pale but he was warming up. He still looked a little weary but it would fade.

Even though they were in Alec’s home now, in his bed, under his blanket, he still felt the immense need to protect him. To wrap him up and hold him and keep him safe.

He lay awake the entire night, his arms wrapped tightly around Alec, listening to his breath, to the beat of his heart.

Then, in the early morning hours, Alec stirred. His face scrunched up and he pushed himself up on his elbows. He squinted and frowned at Lucian.

“You’re still here.” His voice was rough and quiet. He sounded so surprised.

Lucian took one of Alec’s hands in his own. “Where else would I be?”

Alec’s frown deepened. His focus shifted. Only now had he noticed Lucian had taken his hand.

Alec inhaled sharply. He pulled his hand away. “I’ll be back in a moment.” With that, he got off the bed and hurried away.

Lucian blinked, confused. He waited and listened. Alec had gone to the bathroom. A while later he heard the toilet flush. And then the sound of the tap.

When Alec came back, he sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands in his lap. “You can leave. I won't keep you.”

“I don't want to leave,” Lucian said simply.

Alec continued to stare at his hands. Indecisive, unsure.

Lucian opened his arms. “Come here.”

Slowly, Alec lay down. He hesitated before shuffling closer.

“What’s going on?” Lucian asked. He caressed Alec’s back.

Alec shrugged and refused to look up.

Lucian gently pushed Alec’s chin up and tried to meet his eyes.

But Alec still avoided eye contact.

After a minute of silence, he mumbled. “I don't know why you’d want to stay.”

“Because of you.” Lucian cupped Alec’s face in a hand. “Because I care about you and want to make sure you’re alright. Especially after what happened.”

Now Alec looked at him. And in the faint light shining through the blinds, Lucian saw the raw, open expression on his face. He took a shaky breath, blinking faster than usual. He turned his head away, trying to hide his face.

Lucian was just about to say something when he heard a quiet sniffle. And then he saw a tear running down Alec’s cheek.

“Alec?” he asked softly, reaching out again.

Alec hid his face in his hands.

Lucian pulled him close, wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Alec shiver and shake for long minutes.

When he had slowly calmed down, he wiped over his cheeks. He kept his face hidden. “I just-” His voice failed. “I’m not- I’m not used to this anymore.”

“You’re not used to someone caring about you?”

“Not like this,” Alec whispered. He tried to say something else but his voice hitched and another sob escaped his throat.

Lucian planted a kiss on Alec’s forehead. “I love you, Alec. And I care so much about you. You’re very important to me.”

“Now you're laying it on a bit too thick, don't you think?”

“No.” Lucian shook his head. ”I mean it.”

Alec was taken aback by the certainty, the honesty in his voice. He looked back at Lucian with wide eyes. He really did. He meant it...

Lucian rested a hand on the side of Alec’s neck. He caressed the skin with his thumb and smiled softly. “Try to get some more sleep, you need it. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Alec drew a shaky breath and nodded. He closed his eyes and shuffled closer, burying his head in the crook of Lucian’s neck. He wrapped his arms around him, felt the warm skin under his hands. “Love you, too,“ he whispered.

The movement of Lucian’s hands on his back stilled. “You- you do?”

Alec made a small noise and pressed his face against Lucian’s neck. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, he tried to find the courage to say something. To say _Yes, I love you. You mean the world to me and I’m so glad you’re here with me because I couldn't bear being alone right now. You comfort me and I feel like everything will be okay when you’re here._ In the end, it became a choked out “Yeah.” because he couldn't say those things. One day he might. But right now he couldn't. A shiver ran down his spine when Lucian started caressing his back again. He couldn't help it, he pressed even closer, entwining their legs, needing as much contact as was physically possible.

Lucian felt Alec shift, felt him pressing closer. There was an ache in his chest that he couldn't quite place at first. But then he realised. It had been too long since he had loved someone so deeply, since someone had loved him like this.

He buried his face in Alec’s hair and held on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
